


Nightmares About Her

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [7]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie still dreams about Mama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares About Her

The sensation of trembling against his back woke Matt up. He yawned as he pushed himself up, running a hand through his ruffled blonde hair. He looked down at the source of the trembling, reaching down to stroke the back of his fingers down the other's cheek. "Hey..."

Techie was having another nightmare. The redhead's trembling slowly started to worsen, whimpers escaping his clenched teeth. He shook his head, hands weakly lashing out in his sleep as he closed his legs tight.

"Hey... Techie..." Matt whispered, keeping his voice low to avoid scaring him.

"Please...Mama please, I don't...I don't want..."

He sighed at the other's words. He shifted, carefully pulling Techie into his arms. He cradled him, rocking him from side to side as he tried again to get through to him, "Techie..."

"I don't want it..."

"I know you don't," he promised. He ran the tips of his fingers over his brow, cleaning away the sweat on Techie's skin. He frowned at the word MALE that marred the flesh, shaking his head. "I'm here. You're okay," he insisted.

Techie eventually came to. His eyes focused in on Matt's face, his breathing slowing as recognition came to him. "Matt," he whispered.

"I'm here."

He shifted and sat up in front of the other, unable to look into his eyes. "I dreamt that I was back there..." he mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...she made me do things," he mumbled, "sexual things. I didn't want to. She made me. I didn't..."

"Shh..." Matt pulled him into a firm hug, rubbing his back in slow soothing circles. "She can't hurt you anymore and you know I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to, right?"

Slowly Techie nodded his head, taking a deep breath before pulling back. He offered Matt a shaky smile, sniffling. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."


End file.
